Caught: Never Have I Ever
by K.CWrites
Summary: OK I wrote caught a couple months ago, and lots of people seemed to like it. I thought maybe I shouldn't ruin it with a second, but screw it. This is a short one, of what happens next! Not my best work, though unfortunately. Rated T


Because they didn't want Maryse to walk in on 6 drunken teenagers, they decided to portal to Magnus's apartment. Once inside they all sat in a circle and Magnus passed out shot glasses. Alec stared at his shot glass which read "I'm from Texas, let's get drunk!" Alec thought that everyone was still a deep shade of red. Clary was the worst; her face looked about the color of a tomato. Jace was oddly quiet, and Alec was fine. Well no, no he wasn't. Seeing your sister and your parabatai half-naked in one evening was one thing, but he had been naked as well! He reddened just thinking about it, and his face might have been redder than even Clary's. Simon and Magnus were the calmest out of all; Magnus had probably been in more awkward situations. Simon was the least exposed of the group Alec thought, but he was probably still reeling from seeing Clary's boobs. Simon sat still but he kept looking at everyone and every time he made eye contact he blushed. Isabelle was next to Simon, and she was still glaring a bit at Alec. Sure, I'm a complete ass because I care about you Alec thought sarcastically. Magnus sat down and said "Ok does everyone know how to play?" He looked around, nobody's hand went up. "Ok, so since it's my house I'll start. Never have I ever, done it in the training room of the Institute." Clary, Jace, and Isabelle all drank, Clary wincing. Jace and Isabelle seemed to take to alcohol quite well. Magnus waved his hand and blue sparked moved over their glasses and more booze appeared. Magnus looked at Alec, who was sitting next to him in the circle. "Your turn, love." Magnus said, enthusiastically.

Alec glared at Simon and said "never have I ever, had sex with Isabelle Lightwood!" Magnus raised his hand. "Oh, that is another thing to point out. No targeting." Alec rolled his eyes and said "fine. Never have I ever, had sex with a girl." Everyone but Clary drank. They all stared at Isabelle. "What? I was drunk!" Isabelle protested. "Can I watch next time?" Jace asked, smirking. This earned him a cut-the-crap head slap from Clary. Simon who was next to Alec said "never have I ever, given head." Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus all drank. Alec and Clary were both blushing furiously. Jace laughed "aha! I knew it! I knew that's why you were all red faced when you and Magnus came back from the bathroom at Taki's!" Alec turned white and then red. "Shut up Jace, like I don't know what Clary's doing to you underneath the table." Clary looked like she was going to throw up. But she steeled herself and said "ok enough! I'm sorry! Jace, I love you more than life itself baby. But shut up." Jace opened his mouth and then clamped it shut. "Good boy." Clary said, and kissed his cheek. It was Isabelle's turn now. "Never have I ever, done it in Alec's room." Alec glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out. Alec and Magnus drank. It was Clary's turn. "Never have I ever, done it in public." Jace and Magnus drank. "Jace? When was that?" Clary asked. "A story for a later tonight, my love." Jace replied, slurring his words a bit. "Never have I ever." Jace said, adding emphasis on each word. It was clear he was already getting a little drunk. "Had a threesome." This time, no one drank but Magnus.

Alec looked appalled. "I've been alive for 800 years, people! There isn't much I haven't done!" Magnus said. Alec stormed off to Magnus's room and hissed "Bedroom. Now." And they left. After which they all looked at their shot glasses, shrugged and gulped that down too. About half another later, they were all in varying states of drunkenness. Jace's shirt was off and he was riding the couch saying "I'm a cowboy, giddy up! Horsey! Come on!" Clary was sitting behind him giggling. Simon was throwing up in the garbage, poor guy. Vampire stomachs didn't like alcohol much. Isabelle was blasting music and doing some sort of weird tribal dance to it. Alec and Magnus were looking at the sheer craziness of the situation. "O-okayy. Everyyonee. Y'all come 'ere please." Magnus stuttered. They all gathered in the living room. "Want to know my most crazy!" Magnus said, his voice shooting up two octaves. "Story?!" They all clapped their hands like kindergarteners. Jace looked at his hands confused and put them together. He opened them and put them together. He looked pleased. "Monkey. Th-that isss all." He slurred. After which he blacked out. Jace rolled over and felt a warm body next to him. It must have been morning, because his head was pounding and he had no idea what they all did last night. The body came closer, and Jace turned Clary's head and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning." He said sleepily, opening his eyes. But it was not Clary, it was Magnus.

They both looked at each other and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jace and Magnus both screamed, and he ran to the sink to wash out his mouth. Magnus looked fairly disgusted, and looked around for his real boyfriend. Simon, Izzy, Alec and Clary were all up now, but they were in varying states of dress. Simon was wearing Izzy's bra and Clary's shirt on his chest. Clary was wearing Jace's shirt and no pants. Izzy was wearing Clary's pants and Simon's shirt. Clary self-consciously pulled down Jace's t shirt. Izzy's crossed her arms over her chest and Simon looked down and looked baffled. Alec was up too, and he was gladly in his own clothes but his hair was spiked up into a Mohawk. "Holy shit, we were all really drunk last night." Magnus said, feeling his hangover. They were still in the living room; Isabelle and Simon on the floors with some pillows. Clary was on a chair with her legs hanging over. It looked like Jace and Magnus and Alec all had slept side by side in the kitchen. They all stumbled to the kitchen and Magnus waved his hands. A jar of spaghetti sauce appeared on the counter. "Oh well, it was supposed to be Bloody Marys. I guess I'm a little off. Taki's anyone?" Magnus said. But that was when an ungodly yell came from the speaker by the door. ISABELLA AND JACE LIGHTWOOD ARE YOU IN THERE?! CLARISSA FRAY, ARE YOU IN THERE TOO!?

They all moaned in unison. They had forgotten about their parents. Plus, the yelling was not helping their hangovers. Magnus let them up where Maryse and Jocelyn, both fuming, burst in the door. They took one look at the situation and lost it. Once they had been switched back to their proper clothes, everybody was driven back to the Institute. Even Magnus came, despite the parents protests. "It was my fault really. And if you don't mind, I'd like to support my boyfriend." Magnus said, fiercely. They had no arguments; the High Warlock of Brooklyn did what he wanted. So now, they were all in the library and Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, Jace and Clary were all on the two couches in the middle as their parents lectured. "Firstly, you all stink of booze. Secondly, and I can only punish the shadow hunters in the room, you will all do 5 more hours of training today. Then, you will all clean the entire weapons room. All of it, I don't care if it takes you all day. Understood so far?" Maryse said, harshly. Isabelle looked like she wanted to speak up but her brother kept throwing her glares, so she wouldn't get herself and them into more trouble. "And don't expect to see much of any of your partner, because you are all grounded." Jocelyn said, fuming. "Um, Ma'am? Am I also grounded? I happen to be 800 years old…" Magnus said, warily but stopped when both Maryse and Jocelyn threw him daggers. "Mom, really? I'm eighteen, I am an adult." Alec explained but he immediately regretted doing so. "Maybe so Alexander, but you still live in the Institute. And you know good and well that the drinking age is not 18!" Maryse snapped. Alec blushed; it was embarrassing getting chewed out by your Mom in front of your boyfriend. "Do any of you have any possible explanation for last night?" Maryse said, calmly. They all just shook their heads. "Good. Now you can all go take showers because you all smell like vodka." Jocelyn said, firmly.


End file.
